Perk-a-Cola
Perk-a-Colas are a feature that can be found in all zombie maps except for Dead Ops Arcade and the World at War version of Nacht Der Untoten. Each drink gives the player a perk to help them survive and fend off the zombie horde. Some are based off real perks found in Multiplayer (Juggernog - Juggernaut, Speed Cola - Sleight of Hand etc.), while others are made specifically for zombie mode (PhD Flopper, Mule Kick). The same machines spawn on fixed locations on each map, with the exception of Shi No Numa, Shangri-La, and Moon, where the Perk-a-Cola machines will randomly spawn at a spawn point, with a couple exceptions. If a player is knocked down, they will lose all the perks they have purchased and will have to buy them again, unless they are playing Shangri-La and have the Focusing Stone, after step 8 if playing as Edward Richtofen in the Richtofen's Grand Scheme easter egg or after the players have completed the final step of Richtofen's Grand Scheme. Prior to the September 27, 2011 update that provided Mule Kick to all maps, Ascension, Call of the Dead, Shangri-La, and Moon featured more than four Perk-a-Cola machines available for the player. However, the player can only have four at a time, unless the player has four perks and they get the "Random Perk Bottle" which will give the player a randomly chosen Perk-a-Cola. On Ascension, the player must have the maximum four perks during a Monkey Round and, if the player can keep all of their perk machines untouched, they'll receive a Random Perk Bottle and have five perks, and can be repeated for a sixth. In Call of the Dead, George Romero must be killed a minimum of four times times, as he drops a Random Perk Bottle each time. The easter egg on Moon, if completed, will award all eight perks to all players. In Shangri-La, the player desiring all eight perks to date must be the person to reach the Focusing Stone. If done correctly, all eight perks will be received. Also, these eight perks are permanent and the player will keep them until the game ends. Another way to get the eight perks in Shangri-La is to always get a monkey to take the power-ups that have been dropped and when it has the Random Perk Bottle selected, kill it, but this is very difficult, because the power-up only appears for a split second. In Moon, one possible, but difficult, way to get the eight perks without finishing the easter egg is to go to the biodome and keep using the gravity lifts and be lucky enough to have a minimum of four Random Perk Bottles appear. If doing the easter egg, when step 8 is completed, the person playing as Richtofen will receive the eight perks permanently, and once the final step is completed, all the players will receive and keep the eight perks permanently. IT SHOULD BE CHEAPER! Juggernog http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gatYL451474 Juggernog Jingle Juggernog doubles the player's health. Therefore, in order for a player to be downed, it will take 4 normal zombie and space monkey hits instead of only 2. Juggernog will also make it so that it takes 5 special zombie (Hellhounds and Crawler Zombies) hits to down the player instead of 3, which is very important in the later rounds as the player can get 'double-swung' a lot more often. George A. Romero will down the player in 2 hits without Juggernog, 3 hits with. According to the machine, it is made with real eggs. This perk costs 2500 points to buy and is usually considered the most important perk-a-cola. It is located in the German starting room of Verrückt, on the left side of Der Riese next to Bouncing Betties, the theater in Kino der Toten next to the Bowie Knife, in the war room next to the bunker in "Five", in the PM63 room in Ascension, at the base of the ship in Call Of The Dead, through the doors and down the stairs. In Shangri-La, it is found either opposite of MPL, or between the bridge and mudpit. In Moon, it randomly spawns in the Area 51. It mirrors the multiplayer perk Juggernaut. It is liked by all characters. Speed Cola http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IBDGAxxj6Js Speed Cola Jingle Speed Cola reduces the time spent reloading weapons by half. It also allows the player to put up barriers faster, but the time between individual boards is longer to balance it out. Speed cola is considered one of the best perks under Juggernog as it allows quicker reloads, but is easily lost without Juggernog. Speed Cola costs 3000 points to buy, making it the second most expensive of all Perk-a-Colas available. The Speed Cola machine is located in the room between the right balcony and the kitchen in Verrückt. In Der Riese, it is located in the middle of the map next to the FG-42. In Kino der Toten, it is located in the foyer. In Five, it is located in the second hallway. In Ascension it is near Lunar Lander B. In Call of the Dead, it is located behind the lighthouse at the bottom of the Ice Slide. In Shangri-La, it is found either opposite of MPL, or between the bridge and mudpit. In Moon, it randomly spawns in the Area 51. Speed Cola mirrors the multiplayer perk Sleight of Hand. Quick Revive http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KuqrTH_1i4c&feature=related Quick Revive Jingle Quick Revive allows the player to revive other players about 3 times faster than usual. As said by the machine, it's ice cold. Quick Revive is the only Perk-a-Cola machine not based off a tier 2 perks from Call of Duty: World at War multiplayer with the exception of Mule Kick. It is essential in later levels when players are going to be downed incredibly often and reviving team-mates is crucial in zombie infested environments. Quick Revive costs 1500 points to buy, making it the least costly of the eight Perk-A-Colas. In Verrückt, the Quick Revive machine is located in the starting room with American weapons. In Der Riese, it is located in Dr. Maxis' office. In Kino der Toten, "Five", Ascension, Call of the Dead, Shangri-La, and Moon it is located in the starting room. In Call of Duty: Black Ops, if the person is playing solo, the Quick Revive machine is available right from the start, regardless of whether the power is on or off. It costs 500 points when playing solo. When downed in solo, the player temporarily receives the Pack-a-Punched M1911 (Mustang & Sally) while the player is downed before being automatically revived by the perk. After three purchases in solo, the machine shakes and disappears (Similar to the mystery box teddy bear result). If Quick Revive is received from a Random Perk Bottle, it will not count as one of the three purchases in solo. According to the characters, the perk tastes like fish. Quick Revive mirrors the Pro version of the multiplayer perk Second Chance. All the characters say it tastes like fish. Double Tap Root Beer http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ygH6RGN9-eQ&list=PLF740F087E2AB5E98&index=1 Double Tap Root Beer Jingle [[Double Tap Root Beer|'Double Tap Root Beer']] reduces the pause time between bullets fired on all weapons by about a third. It is useful in later rounds, when Zombies have higher health and require a high number of bullets to kill. As it increases rate of fire, it is the most risky as many weapons have high rates of fire anyway. On the inverse side, shooting faster only helps pump-action and bolt-action guns, which have a long pause before being able to shoot again. Shooting too fast can cause ammo to be drained at an alarming rate if not used properly. This effect is the most noticeable on weapons like the PPSh-41, which has an extraordinary rate of fire. The effect is also amplified by the Pack-A-Punch Machine as many of the upgraded weapons gain increased rate of fire. This perk costs 2000 points to buy. According to the characters, it is chewy. In Der Reise, the perk machine is on the right of the bridge if the player is facing away from the Pack-A-Punch machine and is on the left balcony next to the Bouncing Betties in Verrückt. In "Five," it is located at the entrance to the first elevator in the War Room. In Kino der Toten, it's in the alley right outside the theater exit. This perk is not available on Ascension but returns in Call of the Dead, and can be found in the back of the crashed ship near the claymores. In Shangri-La, it changes places between Deadshot Daiquiri, PhD Flopper and Stamin-Up. In Moon, it is on the third floor of the laboratories. It mirrors the multiplayer perk Double Tap or the weapon attachment Rapid fire. Stamin-Up "Stamina-min-Up (x3) When you need some extra runnin', when you need some extra time, when you want to keep on gunnin', when you like a twist of lime. When you need to keep on moving, when you need a get-away, when you need to keep on groovin', when you need that vitamin K, babe, you know you want me! Let's run the extra mile! I'll open your eyes and I'll make you see! I'll make it worth your while! Stamina-min-Up! Sounds like it's Staaaaamin-Up time! Oh yeah, drink it baby. Drink it!" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8VESz_jSi4I Stamin-Up Jingle Stamin-Up is a perk that was introduced in Ascension and later featured in Call of the Dead, Shangri-La, and Moon . Giving the player a sprint that lasts for approximately two times longer than usual, allowing players to get to places more quickly. It is favored for assisting with teams during a Space Monkey round to help stop a Perk-a-Cola machine from being destroyed, although this Perk-a-Cola machine is located much further away than the other machines of each other, leaving it vulnerable, especially in Solo. However, it can be very useful, as it helps evading zombie attacks, possibly saving the player's life and on each map, the perk has a good use to it, Ascension: stopping a monkey from taking a perk, Call of the Dead: running away from George or any sprinting zombies, Shangri-La: chasing a monkey with a power-up and Moon: when attempting to evade zombies in Area 51. The machine resembles a juke box. It costs 2000 points. According to the characters, this Perk-a-Cola is very sour. In Ascension, it is located near Lunar Lander F and AK74u. In Call of the Dead, it's located behind the lighthouse, through the water and inside an abandoned house next to the Stakeout. In Shangri-La, it changes places between Double Tap Root Beer, PhD Flopper and Deadshot Daiquiri. In Moon, it's located in Tunnel 11. It mirrors the multiplayer perks Lightweight and Marathon combined. PhD Flopper http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K0o-TxImKt4 PhD Flopper Jingle PhD Flopper is a perk introduced in Ascension, and later found in Call of the Dead, Shangri-La, and Moon. PhD Flopper allows the player to not take any explosive or falling damage, also when the player dives-to-prone from a position that would normally hurt them, a medium sized explosion will surround the player and kill any zombies in its radius, unless the player is past round 22. It was originally intended to activate when the player went down, however this was removed. According to the characters, this perk appears to be made of prunes, probably because of how prone and prune have a similar name. In Ascension, it is located near Lunar Lander D. In Call of the Dead, it is found next to a desk in the building underneath to the lighthouse. In Shangri-La, it changes places between Deadshot Daiquiri, Double Tap Root Beer and Stamin-Up. In Moon, it spawns by the box in the bio-dome. PhD Flopper mirrors the multiplayer perk Flak Jacket and ONLY the Pro version of Lightweight. Deadshot Daiquiri http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MUL9B6f_W04&feature=relmfu Deadshot Daiquiri Jingle Deadshot Daiquiri is a perk seen in Call of the Dead, Shangri-La, and Moon. The perk's icon consists of a dark gray background color with the foreground being a head in front of a set of cross-hairs. This perk changes auto-aim so that it locks onto an enemies head rather than the body, makes the reticle smaller and removes the idle sway from sniper rifles. It costs 1500 points to buy. The characters deem it sweet-tasting. On the PC version, it costs 1000 points to buy, because it only makes the reticle smaller and removes idle sway, as aim assist isn't present on PC. In Call of the Dead, it is found on top of the lighthouse, next to the Zipline. In Shangri-La, it changes places between Double Tap Root Beer, Stamin-Up and PhD Flopper. In Moon, it is located in the lab on the first floor. Deadshot Daiquiri mirrors Steady Aim, it's pro version and Scout Mule Kick http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IiqhugN5_iM&feature=player_embedded Mule Kick Jingle Mule Kick is a new Perk that made its debut in Moon. Mule Kick allows players to carry a third weapon. As of September 27, Mule Kick was added to all Zombie maps except Dead Ops Arcade. It costs 4000 points, making it the most expensive perk in Zombies. It's icon shows two shadows of pistols, with a third on top being an actual one. There is no jingle for the perk in-game; however it can be found in the game files. On Moon, it is located outside, near the teleporter and where the AK-74u can be purchased. On Nacht Der Untoten, it's in the spawn room, to the left of the M1 Carbine. In Verruckt, it's located in the first cell block, near where the Thompson can be bought. It's located in the spawn room on Shi No Numa near the Gewehr 43. On Der Riese, it's in the first floor of the automobile garage, next to a Mystery Box spawn. It's located at the far end of the PM63 room on Kino Der Toten. It's in the war room on "Five", across from a Mystery Box spawn. On Ascension, it's underneath the Speed Cola room, next to a barrier. In Call of the Dead, it's on the far side of the ship, across from a box spawn. It's in the waterfall near one of the Mystery Box spawns on Shangri-La. It mirrors the perk Overkill from Call of Duty 4 and World at War. Cut Perks Amm-O-Matic Amm-O-Matic is a canceled vending machine in Verrückt, Shi No Numa and Der Riese. Although it cannot be seen or used in Der Riese, there is a stairway that leads up to it. The stairway is visible, but the player is unable to climb to the top of it. It is located somewhere near Juggernog. It seems that the idea was scrapped at the last second by Treyarch. Unused sound files that remain on the games disc confirm that this machine was designed to give the player a Max Ammo upon purchase. It is likely that this machine would have been expensive or could only be used a specific number of times. It is not known if it will appear in future projects. Its color is sky blue, similar to the Quick Revive machine, and its symbol resembles a bullet. Candolier Candolier is a Perk-a-Cola machine that was originally set to appear in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'', but was cut from the game. Not much is known about the machine, but it is most likely going to be the same function as the perk Bandolier from ''Call of Duty 4'' and ''World at War'' by giving the player the ability to carry extra ammo. Its color is light green, and its symbol is a showing of a row of bullets, implying the idea of carrying extra ammo upon the perk being bought and used. Tufbrew Tufbrew is a cut Perk-a-Cola referenced in Ascension's game files. The name suggests the perk may have increased the player's strength in other ways than Juggernog does. Pronaide Pronaide' '''was a cut perk in Ascension that would make the player go prone faster than normal. It can be assumed it was an early predecessor to PhD Flopper. Not much else is known about the perk. Trivia *The Perk-a-Cola machines' exact locations are not determined in Shi No Numa and Shangri-la, as one of them spawns randomly when a hut is opened or at the start of a game. *In Shangri-La, the Perk-a-Cola vending machines for Juggernog and Speed Cola spawn randomly above ground, and Deadshot Daiquiri, Double Tap Root Beer, PhD Flopper and Stamin-Up spawn randomly underground. Quick Revive and Mule Kick are the only ones to have fixed locations. *If the player lies prone in front of a Perk-A-Cola machine in Der Riese, one will get 25 points for free. This only works on each Perk-A-Cola machine once, and is a little joke from Treyarch about how a quarter can sometimes be found under a vending machine. In ''World at War, since the score goes by tens, it appears to give you 20-30 points, but in reality its value is 25. For example, if you had 920 and receive 25 pts from a Perk-A-Cola machine (results in 945), you would not be able to buy from the Mystery Box. On Black Ops version of Der Riese, the player receives 25 points exactly, which causes all points to end in a five instead of a zero. *It is impossible to go prone while drinking a perk *The Perk-a-Cola machines are powered by Element 115. *When the player buys the Perk-a-Cola, the jingles is shortened and only its ending can be heard. They play the song randomly throughout the game. *When a player already has four perks, trying to buy a fifth one will cause the machine to make a clicking sound. No fifth perk is given, and the character groans in disappointment. *Speed Cola and Stamin-Up are the only machines where the player can actually see the drink in the machine. *An unusable Juggernog bottle can be found on the table near the pool in the multiplayer map Villa in Call of Duty: Black Ops. *An unusable Juggernog, Double Tap, Speed Cola, and two Quick Revive bottles can be found in the glass case just in front of the Quick Revive vending machine in Kino der Toten. *On all the Perk-a-Cola machines there is a blood stain in the shape of a hand. *According to the character's quotes, Juggernog is one of the best-tasting perks while Quick Revive is one of the worst tasting, except for Takeo who stereotypically likes the taste of fish from Quick Revive. *In Samantha's destroyed room, there are soda bottles for Juggernog, Quick Revive, Speed Cola, and Double Tap Root Beer on the floor. *On Moon, Juggernog and Speed Cola share the same spawn location, at Area 51. *Oddly, on Moon, the player can drink perks with the P.E.S. on. *On Moon, if you hack one of the perk machines, the perk will be removed and the perk's full cost is refunded to the player, allowing them to purchase a different perk without downing themselves first. *The Mule Kick jingle does not appear on Moon because of it being where there is no gravity but oddly enough it is not featured in any of the other maps either. Video thumb|300px|left|How to obtain all 8 Perks in [[Call of the Dead]] thumb|300px|left|How to obtain all 8 perks in [[Shangri-La permanently]] thumb|300px|left|How to obtain all 8 perks in [[Moon permanently]] Category:Videos Category:Zombie Utilities